I'm Sorry (DenNor)
by Art-girl4477
Summary: A veces cuando quieres pedir disculpas por el pasado se ha de volver un reto. un Fanfic AU, primeramente publicado para Hetalia Amino Español, también en Wattpad (junto con otros fanfics) https:/my.w.tt/eAmoocSmuT


Otra noche, otro pensamiento que revuelve la mente de cualquier persona que comprendería lo que es enamorarse, lo que es intentar amar y ser correspondido aunque exista la desventaja tan grande de ser negado de una manera casi mortal y triste, cual artista que fue negado por pretender que la perfección existe o que su impaciencia cobraría límites contundentes en su mismo, y claramente eso es lo que sentir aquello, recordando que fue su culpa que todo aquellos golpes del pasado hayan golpeado con aquella relación que pudo haber durado siglos y siglos de los que uno nunca borrará memoria alguna, porque por supuesto, la representación de Dinamarca había hecho locuras de las cuales se arrepentiría, y por supuesto, de su pasado como tal, su actitud altiva y de una arrogancia cual vikingo fue años atrás, pero nunca perdería aquel encanto que Andersen le habrá enseñado para expresar lo que sentía, aunque fueran las palabras peor escritas que podrá haberle dejado tiempo después de haber dejado ir al que le habrá quitado el aliento y la vida entera en sentimientos y emociones que había encontrado casi negadas en un principio pero que poco a poco era una mentira que eran imposibles o que su existencia fuera nula en aquella realidad dónde ahora se encontraba en todo su furor de querer expresarle de frente lo que recordaba sentir en aquel pasado con aquel noruego de ojos violetas que podía verse como aquella parte insensible del mundo, aquella parte que podía causar dolor y un repentino aislamiento del mundo que manejarlo sería cual poema explicado de forma romántica o hasta trágica, hasta que tomas fuerzas y le muestras que puedes mostrarle la parte brillante del mundo en un momento, como tocar el cielo con las manos, eso es lo que siente Mathias Køhler, representación de Dinamarca al querer sentir de nuevo aquel afecto y aquello que pudo ganarse de lo que era la representación de Noruega, Lukas Bondevik, aquel "reto imposible" para muchos, pero una obra de arte pura que fue tallada por los mismísimos dioses de Asgard para uno.

Realmente debía decirlo, debía volver a expresarlo, casi obligado, aunque sea casi una odisea volver a verle, pero al danés poco le importaba viajar para visitar a alguien y expresar humildemente lo que quería decir, y por supuesto eso pudo hacer, una tarde, raramente al día siguiente de aquella noche de la que su mente le hacía recordar tantas cosas, tal como un sueño profético, viajar a dónde aquel "hombre de hielo", aquel chico que había escudado su mundo en una capa de hielo tan fuerte que romperla podía ser una misión casi imposible, pero lo hecho, hecho ya estaba, y ya estaba en esa casa, tocando el timbre y mirando los ojos, los cuales le habían robado suspiros y sentimientos varios que podía no entender en aquel difícil pasado; pero que era ahora o nunca que debía demostrarlo, aunque por supuesto un primer paso era la conversación.

—¡Lukas!, ¡tiempo sin vernos! quería habl-— aquella imposibilidad de habla tan rápida, como una interrupción del noruego, fugaz y sentida como un vendaval.

—¿Ahora, a que vienes?… que no sea para armar algún desorden en casa… mira que es molesto.— admitió el noruego cruzando de brazos y manteniendo una expresión típicamente seria.

—¡Exageras!, mira que venía a hablar contigo ¡tal y como los viejos tiempos que pasábamos juntos!— dijo pasando sin pedir mucho permiso, entrando de nuevo a aquel baúl de los recuerdos de la casa del noruego, hogar que visitó tantas veces que contarlas era tan difícil como las veces que subía a su bicicleta a dar vueltas por Copenhague, o las veces que visitaba el Tívoli, o las veces que iba a la estatua de la Sirenita a tomarse una foto mientras aprovechaba que el clima no le hiciera una mala pasada, aquellas pequeñas cosas de la vida que demostraban que la felicidad existía.

—Bueno, muy bien… ¿Ahora que quieres?, mira que, no espero visita alguna y tampoco es que sea común recibirla— admitió intentando pasar de largo aquella acción del danés y su entrada al lugar, tomando asiento para ver que tontería iba a soltar ahora.

Realmente aquello era estar casi a un paso de volver a comenzar, a un paso de recitar casi como un poema salido de los labios del danés, una exagerada acción para muchos, para otros llega a tomar aquel punto muerto entre la dulzura y el hostigamiento, porque muchos afirmarán ese hecho de que es un tonto, de que no hará nada en frente de alguien que aprecia o hasta ama con una profundidad casi divina.

—Muy bien, primero que todo, no esperaré tan rápidamente un si, porque obviamente, podrás negarme un millón de veces, como tal decirme "no gracias", pero ¿sabes algo?, ¡maldita sea!, si me dejaras de nuevo volver a comenzar, cambiar aquellas actitudes por tí… te daría lo que fuera y sería de nuevo la perfección en persona para tí, aunque por supuesto, aquello es casi como un poema inventado por cualquier tonto existente del mundo.— Admitió comenzando a exagerar en acciones y emociones el danés, mostrando casi como una faceta que pudo haber aprendido luego de lecturas incontables, porque también alguien que se mostrara levemente estúpido, que no comprendiera cosas simples y fuera la molestia más grande del mundo, tiene una faceta tal y como se la mostraba al noruego.

Hablando del noruego, su expresión se tornó a la de una sorpresa infinita, aquello lo había sacado de sí completamente, pero quería seguir escuchándolo, por mucho que le doliera o quisiera decirle que era un exagerado y saliera de su hogar, ya había causado mucho en el pasado.

—Se que es imposible, pero puedes decirme una palabra y volver a mi de nuevo, aunque por supuesto pueden muchos decir y afirmar que nadie debe ser propiedad de nadie, y legalmente sabiendo lo que somos… suena tan poco apasionante, agradable y hasta grotesco, porque sonaría como si te pidiera que fueras propiedad mía, algo que voy a negar rotundamente— Admitió el danés mirando de nuevo al noruego que estaba volviendo a una expresión un poco más normalizada.

—Muy bien, Mathias, ¿esto es un juego no?, en los años que fuimos un mismo reino, en los años que tuvimos algo y luego terminamos ¿y apenas vienes a decir aquello de "lo grotesco que suena decir "de mi propiedad"?, vaya que mala memoria tienes y vaya tontería— Comenzó a alegar el noruego, recordando aún más notoriamente que había sido todo la locura más grande del mundo en el pasado y que el danés había hecho tantas tonterías que no le perdonó varias cosas y legalmente ahora comenzaba a darse cuenta que el otro iba a sentar cabeza pronto.

—Lukas… ¿no te das cuenta?, abre los ojos, he estado toda la vida engañandome y pensando que he sido perfecto, pero sabes, puedo estar exagerando de una manera que tu lo notarás o que hasta admitirá que debería irme de nuevo y no tomarte palabra alguna hasta nuevo aviso, pero desearía, que me tomaras de nuevo, que me recordaras y que no debes elegir a nadie más porque entre todos, estoy vendido para tí, tal como objeto de tienda, tal y como merecía ser tratado, como vendido para tí.— admitió sin tapujos intentando ser lo más neutral posible y no soltar cualquier tontería que acostumbraba, además al frente de alguien tan preciado realmente.

Apenas empezaba a explicar su llegada y el danés sentía que jugaba con el mundo de una manera notoria, que iba todo a ser la acción más desesperada que había hecho en sus años de existencia mismas, que había sido mejor volver a reprimir aquel análisis sobre el que debía hacer, sobre el que debía algún día ser un líder positivo y que no perdiera más la cabeza por otras cosas y por ello debía disculparse, disculparse obligatoriamente por su pasado, por el pasado de ambos.

—Lo se, lo se perfectamente; no siempre te traté bien, no siempre fuí lo mejor del mundo, y ni siquiera merecería tu perdón por lo que hice, porque sí, hice daños casi irreparables y por supuesto que entiendo que hayamos terminado, que las puertas estén cerradas— hizo una pequeña pausa manteniendo una sonrisa que pudo verse un poco más vacía de lo normal— Aunque pienses mal, ¡me cuesta tanto como a tí decir emociones como estas!, ¡pero eres tú quien me da fuerzas para decirlo así…—Dijo el danés antes de notar que la expresión del noruego había sido de cerrar los ojos y simplemente asentir, notando que quería decir algo.

—Creia que nunca en la vida me pedirías perdón, creía que no sabías nada, pero se nota que tu conciencia también te duele ¡y mira que pensé que el Karma no iba así de tal manera!, pero mira algo, si pides disculpas, las acepto, no soy un insensible por completo, y mucho menos que te andas de sincero— admitió el noruego esperando casi que como un milagro saliera de ahí el danés y no dijera más poesía que hiciera que su corazón acelerara y que pusiera a recordar que todavía amaba la parte positiva del danés.

—Solo quiero que vuelvas a probar que puedo ser mejor, que… ¡nunca pasará nada!, porque sí, ahora ya me salgo de mi papel y te digo que te sigo adorando tanto como la primera vez, que todavía te amo, ¿cuantas veces le admití al mundo aquello?, soy la persona que más vendida estoy hacia tí, que solo piensa que nunca devolvería de nuevo el reloj del tiempo y solo recordará todo ese tonto pasado, como dije, no te pido que sea hoy, ni que sea ya, solo piénsalo… y recuerda, que todavía adoro cada parte de tí, y que debía decir esto— dijo no antes de hacer una reverencia breve y abrir de nuevo la puerta del noruego, despidiéndose de una manera tranquila y estruendosa, tal y como acostumbraba, dejando en la soledad al noruego.

Ambas partes tenían tanto que sentir que no sabían ni como habían terminado así, el noruego realmente pensaba en aquella opción presente de una oportunidad de nuevo, de confiar ciegamente en aquel hombre; tal y como había hecho muchísimo tiempo atrás y luego terminaría en la desconfianza absoluta del mundo, pero ahora ya veía todo en aquella sinceridad y en aquella mirada brillante del danés al hacérselas de poeta de calle, realmente nunca se imaginó ver aquella escena frente a sus ojos y hasta hubiera abrazado de nuevo, si no fuera por su orgullo.

Y el danés, solo ponía su mente en los pensamientos más analíticos que su cabeza podía dar, porque por supuesto, podía ser el error más grande de su vida, o el halago más grande que pudo haberle dado a quien ha sido el amor de su vida durante bastantes años en los que había pasado, e imaginar todo de nuevo con él era casi como el sueño hecho realidad, era como el aire juvenil que su mente necesitaba y necesitaba devolver todo a una normalidad casi innegable.

Y el tiempo pasó, semanas casi sin fin para el danés, del que su cabeza solo creía que iba a existir el rechazo mismo del que normalmente acostumbraba a ver, hasta que la realidad vino a él cuando un simple mensaje de: "Necesito que vengas inmediatamente, creo que te debo una respuesta", vino hacia él, del remitente que más ansiaba, del remitente que más necesitaba ver y oír en persona.

Y por supuesto el tiempo ni siquiera el testigo de la rapidez del danés para ver al noruego en pleno parque, es más, el tiempo era como una invención frente a todo lo existente.

Claramente pudieron verse a los ojos y escuchar la frase del noruego que podía cambiar la vida entera del danés, que parecía un niño pequeño ante toda la situación.

—Muy bien, si has de querer volver, hazlo, pero… déjame decirte que… yo también te amo, ¡y desde hace cuando tu no imaginas!, aunque seas un maldito idiota.—Admitió el noruego casi en un hilo de voz.

Y un beso no se hizo esperar, uno largo, de esos que parecieran sacados de una película cliché, o de cualquier pareja que creía en el amor, tal como ellos, una pareja que ya estaba su amor vendido el uno al otro, porque ambos se lo habían declarado desde hacía tantos años, pero que los sentimientos seguían vivos a través de los años.


End file.
